An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is an organic thin film electroluminescent device having advantages such as a simple preparation process, a low cost, easy formation of a flexible structure and a wide viewing angle, so a display technology using the organic light emitting diode has become an important display technology.
Structurally, the OLED can be divided into a top-emitting OLED display device and a bottom-emitting OLED display device. For the bottom-emitting OLED display device, as illustrated in FIG. 1, it comprises a transparent anode 11, an organic material functional layer 30 and a non-transparent metal cathode 12 which are sequentially disposed on a base substrate 10. Because an anode of the bottom-emitting OLED display device is transparent, a micro-cavity effect is not obvious in the bottom-emitting OLED display device, and a viewing angle thereof is greater than that of the top-emitting OLED display device.
However, although the viewing angle of the bottom-emitting OLED display device is greater than that of the top-emitting OLED display device, in actual application, it is still hoped that the OLED display device can have a greater viewing angle to meet needs of different viewing angles.